Bittersweet
by CloudxKadajLover
Summary: Kadaj is pissed off and what begins in a fight ends in something totally different. CloudxKadaj! Rated T for yaoi and some language I suppose XD


FINALLY SOMETHING RECENT!! typed this last night at two in the morning, yes I did!! KATIE THIS IS FOR YOU AND YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY I'M EVEN PUTTING THIS UP!!! Happy birthday! XD Anyway, I got the idea from the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and well...yeah. This also the most yaoi-est thing I've ever typed, but it can still stay in the T rating I think. If you don't think so, lemme know! Neways, if you haven't already noticed, its YAOI!!! You don't like it don't read it!!! Simple as that. Anyway, enjoy CloudxKadaj freaks!!!

* * *

The silver haired youth leaned against the counter, facing the door with his arms folded. The blonde delivery man was sure going to get it bad this time. 

He had woken up quite happy that day, as it had been his and Cloud's one year anniversary together. He had everything planned nicely- he cleaned the house, cooked dinner, washed and dressed up. Cloud usually came home at around six. It was now eight o clock, and dinner was cold, the candles he had lit were half way melted and his patience had wore off. He was nothing short of pissed off at this point. The older swordsman didn't even bother to call. Did he even _know _it was their anniversary?

He saw the knob turn of their apartment door, and put on the angriest glare he could.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, the last delivery was like 90 miles away, and I couldn't call you because my phone died-"

The spiky haired man stopped as he saw the look on Kadaj's face.

"………what?"

The furious teen snapped.

" '_What?' _That's all you have to say?!"

"I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! I cooked, I cleaned, I-"

"Cooked? Since when?"

"You don't even know do you?!"

Startled, and honestly clueless about what the cat eyed teen was angry about, Cloud blinked.

"I-"

"It's our anniversary!"

Surprised, the blue eyed man thought for a moment and his eyes widened. It _was_ indeed their anniversary…….and he had completely forgotten.

Kadaj shook with rage, now feeling more than a bit hurt.

"You did forget didn't you? Is that how important I am to you? So important that you-"

"I'm sorry, but I've been so busy I-"

"You call that an excuse!?"

"Well you try working for ten hours a day without much sleep and see how much you remember!"

Turquoise eyes blinked as he wasn't expecting Cloud to snap back at him. That only made him angrier.

"That's not the point!"

"Maybe not, but everyone makes mistakes! Excuse me if I have more important things to do than remember what day it is! You didn't even remind me!"

"I shouldn't have to! Ever since you took this shift we've barely spent time with each other, and all you want to do when you come home is sleep!"

"Well unfortunately I don't sit around watching TV all day!"

"I don't do that all day! Who keeps the apartment clean?"

"Who brings in the money to buy everything you want? You always want this and that but never once offered to work with me!"

It had been a very tiring week and the irritated delivery man was not in the best mood. It wasn't getting any better with his boyfriend shouting at him.

"How can I work with you if I don't even know how?"

"Who's giving the lame excuses now?"

That did it. Grabbing a plate of cold food, Kadaj threw it at the blonde, who ducked and the plate shattered as it hit the wall.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Giving you what you deserve!"

Kadaj went to throw the other plate but missed again. Pissed off now, Cloud grabbed a frame that was on a small table and aimed it toward the youth who ducked out the way. Grabbing a mug, the former puppet hurled it at the angry man, and smirked when it hit him in the forehead.

"OW! YOU-"

"GO AHEAD! CALL ME SOMETHING! I DARE YOU!"

Gathering any pieces of china that he could, Kadaj started throwing them repeatedly at the blonde, who was trying to get closer to the teen.

"YOU'RE A BASTARD! You come home-"

A plate sailed over blonde spikes and smashed into the wall.

"- don't even say hello-"

A cup avoided Cloud's head by inches.

"-let alone ask me how I'm doing-"

A small plate smashed at the swordsman's ankle.

"-then just go to bed! What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"I wouldn't talk much if I were you! You're nothing a stubborn moody little bitch!"

At these words, Kadaj let the china in his arms smash to the floor, then preceded to storm up to Cloud and slap him hard in the face.

"I HATE YOU!"

Silver hair flipped to the side as the young man was slapped back, to his surprise.

"The feeling is mutual!"

Shoving Kadaj onto the ground, the blonde tried to pin him down but a sharp fist hit him in the face. Grabbing the teen around the waist, he threw him as hard as he could across the room, where the remnant crashed into the small glass table they had, breaking it. He growled dangerously, and got back up, ignoring the cuts he now had on his back. He noticed the place where he punched the blonde was bruising nicely, and smirked.

"That all you can do?"

"It's nice to know you think so!"

Taking a broken piece of plate off the floor, Cloud threw it straight at the youth. While it missed, it did leave a shallow cut across the rebel's cheek. He charged toward Kadaj meaning to punch him, but the youth was much quicker, and hit the blonde square in the jaw. Cloud kicked at one of the thin legs, causing Kadaj to fall onto the floor with a yelp of pain. Grabbing his wrists, he nearly had the silver haired teen pinned under him but cried out as a strong knee hit him hard in the chest. It came back again, harder this time, and the swordsman was forced to let Kadaj go. Free, the former puppet went wild, punching and kicking the blonde that was now beneath him. A gloved fist hit the youth in the shoulder hard enough to make him sway backwards. Seizing the opportunity, Cloud knocked his lover to the floor with another hit and kicked him in his side, making Kadaj yelp again. He continued doing so until a smaller fist hit him in a rather sensitive area, causing the solider to fall onto his knees in pain. He was tackled once again by the furious teen, and they wrestled with each other, trying to pin the other down. As the blonde flipped the remnant onto the ground for the umpteenth time, his foot slipped on a piece of glass. He fell right onto Kadaj, who cried out in pain at the sudden weight that was upon him.

"GET OFF!"

Cloud raised his head, and he realized they were so close their noses were touching. Turquoise eyes stared into blue eyes and the blonde seemed to forget everything that had just happened as he leaned down and kissed the teen passionately. It occurred to him how long it had been since he felt those thick soft lips upon his own, that sweet tongue invade his mouth and glide along his own. They continued their heating kissing until they both stopped for breath. Once again they stared into each other's eyes and Cloud figured what Kadaj was so pissed off about in the first place.

Lifting himself off of the hurt teen, he picked him up and slammed him into the wall, settling the remnant on top of the fireplace. Before Kadaj could make a sound of pain his mouth was covered once again by the blonde's, whose hands were toying with the buttons of his shirt. As he did so, the lustful man pulled away from those delicious lips and licked away the blood from the shallow cut, before kissing along it gently. The youth smiled and grabbed the swordsman's fumbling hands. He undid his shirt himself, and once Cloud noticed he latched his mouth onto the smooth neck, sucking hard enough to leave marks. The remnant moaned softly as that wonderful mouth started sucking on the sensitive skin of his chest. He hadn't felt like this in so long………taking advantage that the chocobo head was lowered, he started gently nibbling on the other's ear lobe. His hands moved to remove the other's shirt, but he gasped as he felt Cloud's hand slowly moving up his thigh, closer to something even more sensitive.

"C-Cloud….."

But that hand remained there, steadily moving upwards. The other was now on his lower back and slowly going upwards as well, feeling each notch of his spine. Almost angry that the delivery man was teasing him so, he pulled the spiky head up and kissed him fiercely, his hands wandering down the warrior's chest and onto the button of the blonde's pants.

Feeling those hands messing with his pant button, Cloud went over the edge. Grabbing the teen around the waist he pulled him quickly against his own body, and the friction of their pelvis thrusting into each other made them both cry out in ecstasy.

"_Cloud! _Bedroom……now…."

"I know!"

With the rebel's arms and legs wrapped firmly around him, the blonde picked him up and hurried off indeed to the bedroom, kicking random objects out of his way.

The sunlight flooding into the master bedroom slowly woke the delivery man up, who blinked and turned away from the bright light. He winced a bit, as his muscles were aching from the fight they had, but he never would have guessed how it turned out. He smiled as he looked over at the beautiful teen who was still sleeping. The cut on his cheek had nearly healed, but the hickeys he had left were still prominent. Cloud smirked a bit at this, as he recalled the night's events.

Kadaj stirred slightly, and scowled as he felt the pain in his body return.

"I……can't move…."

Chuckling, twinkling blue eyes looked over at the hurting youth.

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Shut up! It's your fault!"

"I wasn't the one who started throwing porcelain plates across the room."

"I wasn't the one who forgot our anniversary!"

Sighing, Cloud looked over at Kadaj who was glaring at him.

"Okay, you made you're point. But I made it up didn't I?"

The silver haired teen thought for a moment before smirking.

"Yeah…..I suppose you did."

"By the way Kadaj…"

"Yeah?"

"Happy late anniversary. And next time, if you're angry because you've been sex-deprived, why don't you just say so? I'd rather not lose my china or the living room table again."

Chuckling, the remnant smiled at Cloud, and the swordsmen knew that even if he did forget their anniversary, he'd never forget about the wonderful person who was his boyfriend.

* * *

Yay. XD Review plz!!!!! And for those of you who aren't a member of FF and want to review this, leave yr email in yr review so I can contact you and thank you!!! 


End file.
